undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 47
The large truck came closer and closer to them. Adam began firing his gun at it but it kept moving forward toward them. "Dammit, let's go!" Adam yells. He grabs his bag and starts running toward the van. The other's follow behind. Brad's yell's can be heard to the other guys. "They fucking killed Sean and William! We need to fucking kill those assholes!" Jeff, Harold and Frank meet them halfway across the street. They look frantic. Could they blame them? The last thing they need is a repeat of the hotel. "What's with the gun shots? You know you could have just used your knife for a biter..." Jeff says. "It wasn't a biter. Three armed men. Killed two of them. Did you not hear that truck??" Adam yells pointing at the truck in the driveway in front of bar. Jeff stars on in fear as he see's the armed men looking around the building. "Alright..damn, let's get out of here" They run into the van and start it up. Jack is resting against some pillows, playing with a toy. He looks up to them when they come inside in a rush. "Hey, what's going?" he asks. "Nothing buddy, we have to leave now. It's not safe here" Adam says. "Oh" Jack replies as if he already knows whats going on. Adam starts up the van's engine and drives off down the road. Gunshots are heard firing in their direction. Jack jumps into Lilly's lap and covers his ears. Adam speeds up and the group is done the road within seconds. Adam turns on the highway and continues driving down. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Fuck!" Brad yells as he kicks a nearby stray car. "Motherfuckers got away...well they won't get far. Everyone in the car now!" he yells. A nervous young man walks up Brad. He slightly trembles. "Uhh, shouldn't we just let them go? I mean what's the point in creating conflict and dieing? Their just trying to survive like everyone else right?" ''' '''Brad grabs him by the shirt collar and slams against the car. "Listen up faggot, those fuckers just killed your friends and you're standing here telling me that you want to just let them get away?" When he doesn't reply, Brad slams him against the car again. "Well Clarence?!" he yells. "Let him go Brad" a woman tells him. "Glenn and Anthony are up for it" she says motioning to the two other men holding guns. "If Clarence isn't comfortable, just leave him be" Brad lets go of Clarence and walks towards the group's truck. "Fine Janet. Are you with me though?" "Of course" she replies. "William and Sean we're good friends of mine. These people must pay". Brad opens the truck door and grins. "Well, what are you group of misfits waiting for?" The bandits all pile into the truck. ' '"We know they took the main highway out into the further country land so we have a general direction of where they're going. Let's get to it" Brad says as he starts up the truck. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Everyone is silent as Adam drives the van down the road. He smiles to himself as he observes the vast country land around them. Farm houses on either side look relatively untouched. Adam wonders to himself if there are quite possibly a lot of survivors out in the country. A bump under the car distracts him from his thoughts. He looks in the rear view mirror and see's a corpse lying on the road. "What was that?" Morgan asks. "Just a dead body" Adam replies. Several dots begin to appear on the horizon and grow larger as the group drives down the road. Harold looks over the front seat and stares at the dots. "What the hell is that?" he asks. "I...don't know" Adam replies. He squints his eyes. Adam feels his stomach got into knots. His fear rises. As the van inches closer, he notices a huge group of zombies heading they're way. "No fucking way..." "Oh shit, what are we going to do?" Jeff asks. Adam swerves the car and head's down a dirt road toward a farm house. He pulls up to the seemingly abandoned house. He turns the car off. "What are you doing man?" Morgan asks. "We'll hide out here, wait for the biters to pass" The group sits in silence as the zombie horde inches closer and closer up the road. A few stray zombies break off from the group and head down the dirt road. "Ahh...hell naw" Morgan mutters. "Dammit, looks like we have to take care of them" Adam says reaching in his bag and pulling out his hatchet. "You serious? Can't we just leave them and move on later?" Jeff suggests. Adam chuckles. "Come'on bro, you can't tell me you're scared. I mean, you told you spent the past few months alone. Surely you can't be scared..." "Alright I get it" Jeff says slightly irritated. "After being alone, for the past few months, I always fought off damn biters. Last thing I want to do is do it again". Karen hands Jeff and Morgan a machete each that they had found. Adam, Frank, Harold, Jeff and Morgan exit the vehicle. "Be careful" Lilly tells Adam. Adam smiles. "Don't worry I'll be fine". "Man, somehow I know I'm going to regret this" Jeff says. "You scared?" "Fuck off, I can handle a few zombies. I don't want the herd heading our way" The five men head through the field and begin to kill zombies left and right. The horde is now just passing through the empty road, just a little past the farm. Adam notices a truck heading the opposite way down another dirt road. "Shit, get down!" Adam yells. The group all jump down to the ground. "What, what is it?" Frank asks. "Just saw the truck that belonged to those bastards" All of the sudden, loud gunshots are heard from close by. The five men look around for the source of the sound. A small part of a gigantic forest seperates the group from another farm and the gunshots sound like they are coming from the farm right next to them. "You hear that?" Harold asks. "No fucking shit I can hear that..." Frank says. "Boys, boys. Quiet for a minute. Look" Adam says pointing to the zombie horde. The gunshots have turned the zombies right around and they're now heading back towards the group. "Whoever is firing off the guns is a fucking idiot..." Jeff says. "With a herd that big, man I don't want to know what can happen". "First things first, we have to get the girls and Jack inside the farmhouse quickly, then we can find out who's shooting off those guns". The five nod and begin to run back to the farm house. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The five arrive back the van. Adam opens the van door. "Come'on out, you need to hide inside the farm house" Adam tells them. "What? Why?" Karen asks. "Babe, look!" Morgan points to the zombie horde heading across the field towards the other farm house. She's frozen in fear as she see's them until Morgan snaps her out of it. "Come'on" he says. "R-right" she stutters. Lilly, Jack and Karen walk inside the house. Adam, Jeff, Morgan, Harold and Frank observe the weapons in the back of the van and they each grab an assault rifle. "Why do we need these heavy weapons?" Harold asks. The weapon slips from his hand. He looks at his stump and swears. "Just in case, we may need to clear these zombies if they're to much to handle" Adam says as he loads an Ak47. The others load their assault rifles. Adam shuts the van door and walks towards the small part of the forest while the others follow. "Let's do this" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Jack Marsh' *'Lilly' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Harold' *'Brad' *'Clarence' *'Janet' *'Glenn' *'Anthony' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #48.' Category:Issues